


Glorious Hunt

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Death of an animal, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Self doubting reader, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Arthur Morgan, Top Charles Smith, Voyeurism, bottom reader, dubious lube (don't even ask), male reader - Freeform, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: You're having a particularly bad day when a split-second decision gives you the chance to go hunting with Arthur and Charles. The bad day turns into one of the best - and most pleasurable - in your whole life.





	Glorious Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr where an anon wanted me to write the reader as the filling for an Arthur/Charles sandwich. It turned out a lot plottier and longer than I first thought, but I think it was worth it. Sure had a lot of fun writing it :)

It's been a slow week in camp and whenever some of the others rode out, you either missed it or they just felt better about being among themselves and left you behind. Three months after joining the Van der Linde gang, you're still very much the new guy, and nobody seems to trust you enough to bring you along for something serious.

Hosea tells you over and over that the others need time, but slowly but surely you're getting desperate. You're cooped up in camp most of the time, and after having you do chores all day, Miss Grimshaw suggested that she could show you how to knit. Usually, you're all for learning new things, but if she puts needles in your hands with the mood you're in, you might take somebody's eye out.

Leaning against one of the wagons, you watch the campsite, thinking about something to do when you spot Arthur. He's throwing a used cup into the washing bin before making a beeline through camp in his purposeful walk. He's heading straight for Charles, who's sitting by the central campfire, preparing some special arrows.

"Charles? You busy?" Arthur shouts, and Charles' head snaps up.

"Not really. Why?"

Arthur comes to a halt in front of Charles and offers him his hand. "You up for a hunting trip? Just talked to Pearson. He could do with some more meat."

"Alright," Charles says, grabbing Arthur's hand to pull himself up. "I'll get my bow. Give me a second."

Arthur grabs a cigarette from behind his ear and lights it before heading to the horses. You look after him with yearning in your chest. Hosea brought you in after you helped him weasel out of trouble with some lawmen and everybody in the gang is kind enough, but nobody ever picks you to come with them. You wish that you had at least one person who'd drop everything to go with you.

You get up with a sigh, thinking about drowning yourself in the nearby river when you see Miss Grimshaw on the other side of camp, needles and wool in her hand. Without thinking, you rush to the horses, hiding behind Bill's huge stallion.

"You alright?" you hear Arthur's voice behind you, much closer than you anticipated.

When you turn around, he's right there, peeking over your shoulder to find out what you're looking at. You can't recall being so close to him ever before. For a supposedly unwashed cowboy, he sure smells good, and you have to restrain yourself from burying your face in his chest, right where some tempting hairs peek out from under his union suit.

"I'm hiding," you say, your voice cracking. You take a deep breath for composure before looking at Arthur. "Miss Grimshaw wants me to knit, Arthur. You're going hunting, right? Please, take me with you."

Amusement sparkles in his blue eyes and he pats your shoulder; the touch sending sparks through your body. "Knitting ain't that bad. Took me about two weeks to understand it, but it's doable."

"You can knit?" you ask, trying desperately to picture it in your head.

"Well, technically," Arthur says, rubbing his beard. "Just ain't any good at it."

You can't help but stare at him, at least until you hear footsteps behind you. Thinking it's Miss Grimshaw, you swirl around with a plea for mercy on your lips, but you swallow it down when Charles walks up to the two of you.

"Y/N," he says in greeting, and like every other time when he's done so, something warm pools in your stomach.

When Charles moves to his horse to load up his bow and some provisions, Arthur turns to him. "Y/N here asked to come with us. What do you think?"

Charles looks from you to Arthur, who raises his eyebrows, a barely-there smile tugging at his lip.

"Aren't you supposed to do some chores?" Charles asks.

"Miss Grimshaw wants him to knit," Arthur answers instead of you and Charles laughs, something that you barely had the pleasure of hearing up until now.

"We better take you with us then," he says. "Wouldn't hurt to have another hunter around."

You can barely hold in your excitement, and Arthur puts his hand on your back, setting you into motion. "You heard the man. Get what you need, we'll leave in a few minutes."

* * *

You breathe in the warm summer air as you follow Arthur and Charles along the road. First, you tried to keep up with them, but then it dawned on you who you're riding with. You've been on your way for about three hours, and nobody has spoken a word. Arthur and Charles ride along next to each other, perfectly content with complete silence.

There's no chance that you'd complain, though. After all, this allows you to watch them to your heart's content and God, do you like to do just that. You have a weakness for tall, muscular men and ever since you've arrived at the camp, you can't quite decide who you like better.

They're both calm and collected most of the time, something that's so wonderfully soothing to your anxious soul. You fell asleep more than once while listening to Charles talking with somebody by the fire. Every time you see him, you want to sit down with him and just run your hands through his hair, over his shoulders, and down those strong arms to whatever lies between those beefy thighs.

Arthur is a little quicker with his anger, but you don't mind his sharp tongue when it's accompanied with a throaty laugh or that teasing sparkle in his eyes. You could spend whole days just watching him do things around camp. No raunchy dancing girl can hold a candle to Arthur chopping wood or easily carrying around heavy sacks of grain through the whole length of the camp.

Your obsession with the two of them reached its peak two weeks ago when Sean brought in a big score. There was alcohol involved and a bet on who could take the other down. You never thought that Arthur or Charles would agree to it, but they ended up with a shirtless fistfight in the middle of the camp. Neither of them tried to harm the other, but their childish bantering turned you on so much that you headed straight for the woods to pleasure yourself.

Riding along behind them, you have all the time in the world to ogle them. Charles is taking in your surroundings at all times. You have a feeling he's already looking for tracks or maybe some useful herbs. Arthur, on the other hand, seems to trust that Charles will have his back. With his hat drawn deep over his face, he's leaning back in his saddle, one arm dangling on his side to relax. It makes you wonder if he's able to sleep while riding.

"Over there," Charles says, breaking the silence.

Arthur sits up a little straighter and pushes his hat up, following the line of Charles' outstretched arm. "Bison?" he asks, and Charles nods.

"Not a lot of them, though. We don't want to spook them."

"You want to go on foot?" Arthur asks with a higher pitch in his voice.

"Not if it was a whole herd, but I think we can handle these few. We only need one, after all."

"Alright," Arthur says, and the two of them steer their horses to the side of the road in unison. For a moment, you think they forgot all about you, but then Arthur turns around and waves you over. "Grab that rifle off your horse."

You take your weapon and follow the two of them. Charles gestures to the ground. "Stay low. And stay behind us."

For a moment, you feel belittled, but it's also kind of cute that Arthur and Charles are trying to protect you. Besides, you still have a beautiful view of their backsides as they creep forward in front of you. While you keep sneaking glances to the bison across the field, Charles studies the ground. A moment later, he holds out his arm in front of Arthur. "You see that?"

"Fur. But what kind?"

"Looks like bison to me," Charles says, and you wonder what's so special about it when a whole herd of them is right in front of you.

"A white bison?" Arthur asks, then his eyes grow big. "Wait a second. Hosea gave me this when we was looking for that huge bear."

He roams around in his bag and brings out a piece of paper that he hands over to Charles. You cramp your neck to look at it as well. It's a map that shows various animals in different locations. "We're here," Charles says, pointing to the map. A picture of a bison is right next to his finger. "Could be it."

"Go on then," Arthur says, "you're the best tracker we have."

Charles nods, tugging the map away, but as you go along, he puts his hand on Arthur's shoulder for a moment. "You've been getting a lot better."

Arthur shrugs his shoulders and looks so bashful that you feel like grabbing his face and kissing him right there. Instead, Arthur reaches for your arm and nudges you closer to Charles. "Better teach him a thing or two."

"Sure, why not," Charles says, pointing to the ground. "Can you see the tracks? We'll follow them, and you look for anything an animal could leave behind. Broken twigs, fur, half-eaten food."

"Or shit," Arthur adds with a wink and Charles laughs.

"That's one of the best ways to find them. Come on." Charles gestures for you to move, and you take the lead.

You try your best to focus on the tracks and ignore the fact that Charles and Arthur are the ones who can look at you now. They stay close behind you until you stop in confusion. "Is that more than one track?" you ask.

Charles comes up next to you, holding on to your back and leaning over your shoulder to take a closer look. You never noticed how much the two of them touch each other, and they seem to extend that courtesy to you as well. If they keep doing that, one of them might have to pack you onto the back of a horse to get home.

"You're right. This is good," Charles says. "It's probably been in this area for a while. Let's split up and keep looking. Arthur, you go right, and we'll take the one over here."

"Sure," Arthur says, heading for a small gathering of trees nearby.

"Keep following the track," Charles says next to you, his mouth so close to your ear that you can feel his breath ghosting over your skin.

Your dick twitches in your pants, but you ignore it and keep moving. The track splits up again, and Charles points at himself and the left one. You part ways, and he heads for a rock formation to the left. It's not that much fun without them close by, but you're here for a hunt after all.

Focused on the tracks on the ground, you keep moving without looking up and find a set of hoof prints that look a lot fresher than the others. You're about to follow them when you hear Arthur screaming your name. You look over to him and see him running toward you.

A question lies on your lips, but it gets stuck in your throat when you hear an unfamiliar sound. Turning your head, you see an enormous bison coming your way at full speed. You know you should move, but you freeze on the spot, only able to stare. The bison comes closer and closer, and all of your muscles tense up.

You close your eyes, waiting for the impact. It comes seconds later but from the side instead of the front. You're thrown to the ground with something hot and heavy cushioning your fall. Then, you can hear the unmistakable sounds of a rifle being shot in quick succession.

There's a moment of silence, then a thud, and finally Arthur's voice again. "Jesus, are you two alright?"

You finally dare to open your eyes and find yourself with Charles' arms wrapped around you, your back pressed against his chest. He must have pushed you out of the bison's path of destruction.

"Goddammit, that was close," Arthur grunts, and grabs your arm to get you in a sitting position.

Charles sits up behind you, his legs forming a circle around you while Arthur kneels in front of you. He cups your face in his hands and searches your eyes. "Hey, Y/N, look at me. You good?"

You know he means well, but that enclosed by the both of them, you're not quite sure how to breathe, let alone speak. You nod instead, and Arthur sits back, letting go of your face. Charles leans over to take a look at the bison, and you do the same. It's enormous, with long white fur. The body seems completely intact, but you can see a few bullet holes in its head.

"Nice shooting," Charles says, and Arthur runs a hand over his face.

"I sure as shit didn't see that one coming."

"Me neither," you say. It's an honest statement, but Charles and Arthur both laugh and you can't help but chime in.

Charles gets to his feet and pulls you up with him. You walk over to the bison, Arthur following the two of you while pulling out his knife. "Not gonna be easy to get all of this back to camp."

"We have three horses, I think we'll find a way," Charles says. "This is a fine animal. I wouldn't want to waste any of it."

"Alright then, let's do this."

You mainly watch as Charles and Arthur get to work. Although it takes them quite a while to skin and cut up the bison, you're still shaky by the time they finish. While Charles walks back the way you came to get the horses, Arthur steers you to a big boulder and makes you sit down on it.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he says, his eyes roaming over your body, and for a panic-inducing moment, you fear that he might touch you to check.

"No, I'm good," you say quickly. "I was just surprised."

"We all were. I didn't think an animal like that could move so quietly."

"You and Charles do it all the time," you say, too shaken up to realize that you're talking yourself into trouble.

"We do what?" Arthur asks, confused.

"Well, you're both so tall and broad and all," you say, and to make matters worse, you put your hand on his chest as if that'll make your point, "but you can still be quiet."

"I guess," Arthur says, but he furrows his brows and watches you with such an intense stare that your body grows hot all over.

Still, you can't bring yourself to take away your hand. Arthur sits down next to you and puts his arm around you, tugging at you a little until you rest your head against his shoulder. He only lets go off you when Charles comes back with the horses, and they put the packages of meat in equal measures on yours and Charles' horse. You assume that Arthur will put the bison's magnificent pelt on his horse, but he throws it over the back of yours instead, taking up all the space.

"What are you doing?" you ask, making a few wonky steps towards him.

"You're riding with me," Arthur says, getting on his horse.

You want to subject, feeling embarrassed about his concern that you're too out of it to ride on your own, but Charles mounts up as well, taking Arthur's decision as something completely normal. You walk over to Arthur and grab his outstretched hand. You do your best to get some traction to make it easy for him, and he pulls you up with so much strength that you almost fall down on the other side.

After balancing yourself out, you try to stay in place without touching Arthur, but he won't have it. "You better hold on tight. We almost lost you once already today. I ain't gonna let that happen again."

With your heart pumping like crazy, you put your arms around Arthur and bury your fingers in his jacket. He's so broad that you have a hard time even reaching around him, and then you find yourself pressed against a man hot as a furnace. Arthur doesn't seem to mind, setting his horse in motion to follow Charles.

You go at a slower pace than before, which means you have a lot of time to enjoy the ride. The slow movement and Arthur's warmth lull you in, and soon your head is resting against Arthur's back. You don't fall asleep, but your body relaxes, and you're glad that the rim of Arthur's satchel keeps your crotch from touching him.

When it's getting darker, Charles turns around. "What do you think? Should we keep going or make camp?"

Arthur takes a quick look over his shoulder. "Let's camp."

You keep riding until Charles finds a nice flat spot to set up a tent in between an array of trees. You can barely see the road from here, the thick bushes all around giving you cover. After you let go of Arthur, he hops down first and grabs you by the hips to lift you down. You blush furiously, but Arthur walks away as if he's done nothing out of the ordinary.

While Arthur prepares some of the meat, you do your best to get a fire going. After being nothing but dead weight so far, you want to contribute at least a little. Soon after, you feast on the bison meat, and Arthur brings out a bottle of rum. You take turns taking sips, and you begin to feel just as comfortable as on the horse with Arthur.

The warm fire is crackling in front of you, and the rum leaves a pleasant feeling in your stomach while you listen to Arthur and Charles talking. You almost fall asleep, but then Arthur throws a few rocks at your feet. "You still with us?"

"Barely," you admit. "Is it always like this? When you go on hunting trips?"

"Usually, we hunt smaller game," Charles says. "We were fortunate today."

"Y/N most of all," Arthur says.

You rub your neck, still embarrassed that you just stood there. "Yeah, thanks again for saving me."

"You'll learn to get a better sense of your surroundings. All it takes is more practice," Charles says.

"I guess we have to bring you along more often," Arthur says, but then he looks over to Charles. "But I guess that'll change our evening plans."

"Why? What is it you usually do?" you ask, eager to learn something about the gang's rituals.

"We have sex," Charles says in his calm demeanor, and Arthur looks into the fire as if Charles didn't just turn your whole world around.

"We?" you gasp. "As in you and Arthur?"

"You see anybody else around?" Arthur says, his voice full of amusement.

"I- just," you stumble. All this time, you fantasized about one of them, but you never thought about imagining them together. "You're kidding, right?"

Arthur looks over to Charles, raising his eyebrows in question and Charles gives him a barely-there nod. Leaning over to Charles, Arthur licks his lips and kisses him. You stare at them open-mouthed as Charles reaches up to put his hand on Arthur's neck, deepening the kiss. For a while, they seem to forget about you, but then Charles pulls away. "We better behave ourselves tonight then."

"Unless we don't have to," Arthur says, his gaze fixed on you again in a way that makes your blood boil.

You're glad that you're not sitting next to them, desperate to hide the bulge in your pants. "If you want to- I mean, I can just clear out."

"I'd rather have you stay right here," Charles says, his voice not wavering even a little.

He just admitted to having sex with Arthur all the time and how he wouldn't mind for you to stick around while he keeps doing just that, and Charles still sounds like he's talking about the weather. It's unnerving. Even worse is the way Arthur keeps looking at you. After all, you've been pressed against his body for the last couple of hours, right after you compared him and Charles to a legendary bison. Maybe, just maybe, he's on to you.

It's quiet aside from the crackling of the fire, and you wish you could say or do something, but for the second time today, you're completely frozen. Arthur gets to his feet, rounding the fire. "Charles and I, we've been in this life for a while, we know when somebody watches us. I ain't saying that we mind in this case, just that we know."

He crouches down next to you, and you wish that he would come even closer. "Now, we can all go into that tent and sleep till morning, or you can be with Charles. Do a little more than just looking."

You can't help that your eyes flicker over to Charles, and he comes over to you as well, taking his sweet time. He sits down next to you, crossing his legs. "Or you could be with Arthur."

"It's your decision," Arthur says, going on his knees beside you. "Nobody's forcing you to do nothing. We just want to make you feel good."

Right about now, you're sure that you fell asleep next to the fire and this is a very elaborate fantasy your brain is cooking up. You look from Arthur to Charles, swallowing hard. There's no way you can go to sleep when your wildest dreams might come true, but you still don't know who to pick. "I can't-" you whisper, licking your dry lips, "I can't choose."

"You don't have to," Charles says, his voice even and honest like always. "You can have us both."

You believe him, and the thoughts suddenly rushing through your mind make you dizzy. All the things you could do to them, the things they could do to you. Somehow you know that you're inches away from pure bliss, but deep inside, doubt creeps up on you, one word forcing its way to your lips. "Why?" you ask, not able to accept that something this good could happen to you. "Why me? I'm only-"

There are no words for how lost and broken you feel, and Arthur gives up the respectable distance he maintained. From one second to the other, you find yourself in his arms, your head pressed against his chest. You're right where you wanted to be before you left camp, with Arthur's hand on your neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into your skin. His chest rumbles as he huffs a laugh. "Why you? You're kidding, right?"

You shrug helplessly and feel a warm hand at your back. "You're smart, friendly, and kind," Charles says. "It's always a pleasure to be around you."

"Funny, too. And resourceful," Arthur says. Then he chuckles. "And then there's this damn blue shirt. Caught myself staring so many times."

To your surprise, Charles laughs. "The one that's always too buttoned-up? Yes. And the grey ranch pants."

"Oh yeah, those." Arthur moves his head to peak down on you. "Nobody bends over quite like you."

"Jesus," you curse as you feel your body grow hot, "stop talking."

Never in your wildest dreams would you have guessed that these two men have been looking at you just the way you looked at them. You were nothing special, after all.

Arthur's fingers move up your neck, his fingertips carding through your hair. "I don't think I will. I think I'm gonna tell you that we only agreed to that stupid fistfight because of you."

"Don't remind me," Charles says, and for the first time his voice betrays him, sounding almost ashamed. "I've never done anything so stupid to impress someone."

"It's a shame you disappeared before we finished," Arthur says.

For a moment, you're tempted to tell them where you went that night, but you have a little bit of pride after all, and you desperately cling to it. Their confession makes you think of something else, though. "Wait, is that why you brought me along today?"

There's a long moment of silence until Arthur shifts a little under you. "We're not good men,” he says, his voice a lot deeper than before.

Charles and Arthur brought you along for this. Because they liked you and were trying to seduce you. That's even worse than this being a spur of the moment decision. You remember the smile Arthur gave Charles before they agreed to bring you along. You offered yourself to them on a golden platter. All those weeks, you felt like nobody cared for you, and now you're the center of attention, the trophy they've been hunting.

"It's still up to you. We're not trying to push you," Charles says, taking his hand away from your back.

Arthur draws back from you as well so he can look you in the eyes. "So what do you say? You'll have us?"

Your heart is pounding like crazy in your chest, and you know you won't be able to say a word, no matter how much you want to scream yes. With Arthur watching you up close, your body takes over. You throw your arms around his neck and kiss him.

It starts a little clumsy, but then Arthur brings his hand to the side of your face. His skin is rough, but the touch is light, his lips on yours a lot softer than you could have imagined. Arthur lets you set the pace, and it's you who runs your tongue over his lower lip before licking into his mouth. He tastes like tobacco and rum, and you feel your cock twitch when his hot tongue rubs against your own.

"This looks even better than I imagined," Charles says behind you, and Arthur grins against your mouth but doesn't stop kissing you.

You feel Charles coming closer, and he puts his hands on your hips, letting you know that he's about to touch you before running his hands up along your sides. You shiver at the touch, so Charles keeps his hands flat on your chest, letting you get used to it. Then, he opens the buttons on your shirt, leaving a tingling feeling wherever his fingertips touch bare skin.

As soon as your shirt is open, Arthur brushes it down your shoulders. He breaks the kiss to look at you. There's something wild in his eyes you've never seen before, and you feel your pants tighten. Charles helps you out of the sleeves and Arthur runs his hands down your chest. It makes you restless how soft his touches are, but you keep yourself from asking for more.

A quiet noise behind you tells you that Charles takes off his shirt and while Arthur works the buttons on your pants open, Charles comes close to you again. With his warm chest pressed against your back and his arms around your middle, he kisses along your shoulder and up your neck to your ear. You bite your lip, knowing that he's getting in dangerous territory and the second his lips touch the thin skin behind your ear, a moan escapes you.

The sound is unnaturally loud in the quiet of the night, and it changes everything. Charles rolls his hips with a groan, his crotch pressing hard against your ass and Arthur draws you in for a kiss, a lot more desperate than before. His hand is resting on your stomach, and you buck your hips without meaning to. Charles groans again when your ass grinds against him, and he leans in to leave little bites along your neck and shoulders.

Your quiet begging makes Arthur push your pants down, his hand wandering between your legs. He cups your balls with his fingers and rubs the palm of his hand against your cock. You press your lips together to hold in another moan, but Arthur won’t have it. His fingers holding on to your chin, he runs his thumb along your lower lip, pushing inside. You take it between your teeth, and when he runs his hand along your length, you moan again, the sound echoing in the night.

Charles’ fingers dig into the flesh on your hips, and Arthur chuckles. “That’s better. Charles likes them loud, you know. You wanna get him riled up; you keep doing that.”

The way Charles’ body is pressed up against you, you’re not quite sure if you want to get him riled up. There’s so much of him, all muscle and smooth skin. You’re not sure you can handle him. Arthur might feel your insecurity because he carefully gets you moving, turning you around. “Come on, give the man some love.”

Charles runs his hands through your hair while Arthur works your pants entirely down. You feel exposed, bare naked as you are in the night, but then Charles pulls you into his lap, surrounding you with his arms and watching your face as if he’s never seen anything more beautiful. Your chest tightens, and it becomes hard to breathe. Charles puts his hand onto your neck, nudging you forward. “Come here.”

It’s not a command, but an invitation and you follow it gladly. Your heart races as you kiss Charles for the first time, not sure what to expect. Despite his usually gentle nature, his kisses are way more straight forward than Arthur’s. He tastes somewhat clean as if you’re inhaling foggy morning air, but the way he teases your tongue feels more like a hurricane.

  
You vaguely notice how Arthur walks away for a moment to get something out of Charles’ bag, and when he comes back, he undresses. Charles goes back to kissing your neck, murmuring into your skin. “It’s alright. You can look.”

In the dim light of the fire, you watch Arthur as he pulls down his suspenders and pushes down his pants. There’s a prominent bulge between his legs, but your eyes are drawn to his hands as you watch him open one button after the other. Since he has the horrible habit of chopping wood without a shirt on, you’ve seen his chest and stomach numerous times, but this slow show of undress still tightens your throat as more hairs and skin become visible.

Arthur steps closer before pulling the fabric down, and when he comes up again, you get a good look at his cock. It’s what you might expect from a man his size, and you begin to wonder if Charles ever got to feel him inside himself or if it’s the other way round. Charles doesn’t give you time to think about it. He moves forward, his weight pushing you back and he lowers you down until you lie on the ground. Arthur kneels next to you before handing Charles a small object. You can’t see what it is when Arthur leans over you, searching your eyes.

“You good?” he asks, and when you nod eagerly, he smiles. “We’ll take good care of you, promise.”

He runs his hand down your body and holds onto your thigh, pushing your legs apart. Charles is sitting on the other side, and Arthur bends down to kiss you again. He draws your attention away from whatever Charles is doing, but then you feel Charles hand between your legs. Something cold and wet trickles down between your cheeks, and before you can get used to the feeling, Charles cards his fingers through it to rub it around your rim. You moan into Arthur’s mouth, and he brings one arm up to pat your hair, his voice deep and calm as he talks to you. “You’re alright. Just relax.”

You try your best to do so, but Charles’ teasing still has you buck your hips once in a while. Only when you feel wet all over, Charles pushes one finger into you at a slow pace, getting the liquid deep into your hole as well. It’s not that you’ve never been with a man, but it’s been a while, and usually, they just tried to get their dick into you as quickly as possible.

“You ready for me?” Arthur asks, and your heart flutters in your chest. You nod, but Arthur shakes his head. “You gotta tell me this time.”

You swallow hard, trying your best to level your breathing. “I’m ready for you,” you manage to say, bringing that fire back into Arthur’s eyes. “I want you- want you inside of me.”

Arthur closes his eyes for a moment as if to collect himself, but then he crawls between your legs. Charles moves to your side, his hands running over your thighs and up along your stomach. The warmth of his touch keeps you relaxed, and you part your legs even further when Arthur aligns himself with your body. Another moan escapes you when Arthur runs the tip of his cock along your rim, and from the corner of your eye, you can see how Charles reaches for his dick, pumping himself. Despite his huge hands, he can barely cover himself, and you stare at him while Arthur takes his sweet time pushing into you. At the rate he’s going, you might just come from watching Charles, so you reach for Arthur, begging him to get a move on. Although he’s as careful as he can be, you still feel the stretch, and by the time he’s sheeted fully inside of you, you are both panting.

Arthur keeps upright, looking down as he glides out of you again, and moans when he pushes back inside. Charles runs his hand over your cock now, helping you along to get used to the feeling of Arthur inside of you. You’re sure you’ve never been so full, and Arthur keeps looking at you with that intense stare. Charles runs his thumb over your slit and watches the both of you in turn before he looks at you. “He likes to watch,” he states, and Arthur pushes harder this time.

Your mouth falls open, your breath hitching for a moment, and Arthur seems to grow even taller, grabbing your hips to get more leverage. His almost pulls out completely before pushing back inside, drawing another moan from you. Panting even more, your fingers dig into the ground, trying to hold on to something as he keeps teasing you like this, always holding back before pushing back in when you least expect it.

Something deep inside of you wants to rebel against that treatment, and even your lust-filled mind manages to come up with a good revenge plan. You reach out for Charles, begging him closer. He follows you immediately, and you wrap your hand around his cock. Arthur’s gaze is drawn to the sight, and you remember a man, many years ago, who kept marveling at your beautiful hands. You never understood what he meant, but you hold your fingers loosely around Charles’ cock as you run your hand up and down his length. Charles and Arthur both moan, and your dick twitches at the sound. They might have surprised you, but that doesn’t mean that you’re an inexperienced virgin.

Pulling not so tenderly at Charles, you make him come even closer, and when your eyes meet, understanding graces his face. He puts a hand under your head, helping you to hold it up, as you move his cock to your mouth. Instead of looking up at Charles, you search Arthur’s eyes as you run your tongue in circles around Charles’ tip. Arthur’s answer is a deep groan, and his fingers dig hard into the flesh on your hips as he starts fucking into you for good. At first, it’s almost too much, but you keep yourself busy with sucking Charles into your mouth, and by the time he’s soaked with your spit, you welcome the hard rub when Arthur thrusts into you.

Having both your holes filled with so much cock, you’re not sure how long you can last. You moan around Charles’ cock, not holding back anymore, and the sound of Arthur’s balls slapping against you is obscenely loud. No matter how much you’re hidden from view, if anybody comes along the road, they’d know for sure what’s going on. You imagine what it would look like if someone followed the smoke and the light of the fire. They’d find you here, on your back, moaning like a cheap whore, impaled on Arthur’s cock, and needy as you are, you have to have another cock deep down your throat.

Your hips buck at the thought, and Arthur stills for a moment. Eagerly, you keep moving, but he draws back enough that you can’t get much friction. “Arthur, please,” you moan, letting go of Charles.

Arthur closes his eyes for a moment, catching his breath. Then he looks at Charles. They have a silent conversation, and Charles reaches for your cock. Your throat runs dry as Arthur leans in. He puts his hands on both sides of your face, leaving barely enough space between the two of you for Charles to tease you. Arthur rolls his hips at a slow pace, pressing inside as deep as he can, and you feel like your insides are on fire. You want to kiss him, but he stays far enough away that he can watch you.

“I want to watch you,” he says, confirming what Charles let slip about him. “I’ll be deep inside of you, and you’ll come for me when I tell you. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” you say, although you’re not sure if that’s the truth. It’s just that you don’t say no to Arthur Morgan.

“Good boy,” Arthur cooes and your cock twitches hard in Charles’ hand. Usually, you hate nicknames, but Arthur’s voice washes over you like a heatwave, and you want nothing more than to be a good boy for him.

He moves again, first slowly, then faster, relentless. Your body grows tense, and while he thrusts into you, you roll your hips to push into Charles’ hand. Arthur’s eyes are fixed on you, and you force yourself to keep your own eyes open, to let him see how close you are, silently begging for release. Arthur draws his cock back, waiting, and you arch your back. “Arthur, God, please.”

He pushes back into you with hard, short thrusts, and you grab his arms, your fingers clawing at his muscles. You bite your lip, holding on by a threat, and Arthur comes close, the blue of his eyes holding you in place, filling you with eager anticipation. “Come for me, boy,” he orders, his voice with a dangerous edge that allows no disobedience.

All the tension in your body seems to pool in your dick, and Charles’ touch releases you. He keeps pumping his hand while Arthur burrows himself deep inside of you, both your cocks pulsing. Your muscles milk every drop out of Arthur, filling you up as you cover yourself and Charles’ hand with your come. Finally, you close your eyes, and Arthur leans his head against your chest, both of you catching your breath.

You run your hand down along Arthur’s arm to his head, carding your fingers through his hair. “You sure like to watch.”

Arthur lets out a breathy laugh and shakes his head. “And you’re a goddamn tease.”

Carefully, he slides out of you before grabbing Charles’ hand and licking your come off his fingers. You grunt at the sight. “Calling me a tease.”

Arthur smiles, having another silent conversation with Charles. You don’t like it. From what you know by now, the result of that will always have you pant and moan. Arthur reaches for you then, helping you up in a sitting position. He plants a soft kiss onto your lips before pulling you even further until you’re on all fours.

“I’m not sure I like this,” you say, but Arthur pulls you closer until your head comes to rest against his chest.

He runs his hand over your sweaty skin, leaving hot trails along the way while Charles moves behind you. “You will, trust me.”

As so often, Arthur’s completely right. Charles' hands grab your ass, parting your cheeks and you can only imagine what he gets to see. Your fucked out hole, still gasping open as Arthur’s come drips out, covering your puffy rim. Charles doesn’t look for long, though. He leans in and runs his tongue over your hole. You shy away from the touch at first, but Arthur holds on to you, and you push back, bringing yourself closer to Charles.

He heads the invitation by diving back in, licking around and into your hole, and chasing a few drops of Arthur’s come that try to escape over your balls. On the one hand, you’re still way too sensitive for this, but on the other hand, Charles’ tongue is so wonderfully hot and wet, hitting all the right spots. Smelling the lingering scent of come in the air, you moan against Arthur’s chest, and without thinking about it, you push yourself back against Charles’ mouth while he drinks what he can get from your hole.

Your dick twitches and Arthur keeps caressing your body as he looks over to Charles. “I think our boy is ready for round two.”

“Are you sure?” Charles asks, his hands running up your thighs until he can cup your ass, massaging the flesh. “Y/N?”

The way Charles says your name always makes you shiver, but right now it comes closer to torture. You wish you weren’t that desperate, but you arch your back and lift your ass, offering yourself to him. “Please, Charles. I want this.”

Charles waves his hand at Arthur, who leans to the side to pick up the small container they already used before. You’re not sure what it is, but you have a feeling that it’s something Charles mixed up himself, bringing it along for the after hunt pleasure. He coats both your hole and his cock with it before slowly pushing into you.

It’s a little easier than before with Arthur, but with Charles having even more girth, you still need a moment to get used to the feeling, moaning whenever Charles pushes deeper. With every sound you make, you notice how Charles grabs your hips a little tighter, and you remember what Arthur said about being loud. You disagree with what Arthur said, though. If you want for Charles to come undone, you won’t give him what he wants. He’ll need to get it out of you.

Charles goes at a slow pace at first, taking his time to get used to your tight heat while Arthur watches the two of you, too saturated to get as excited as before. You know it’s the calm before the storm, but even when Charles’ thrusts get more heated, you press your lips together and don’t make a sound. You look up at Arthur, a smile twitching on his lips, and the fact that he knows what you’re doing makes the whole thing even better. He runs a hand through your hair as if he’s petting a good dog before looking over your back to Charles.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? He’s such a good boy. So hot and tight,” Arthur says and when Charles only grunts, he keeps teasing. “The way he’s been moaning at every push really had me going.”

You bite your lip as Charles ruts into you, and you reach for Arthur’s thighs, your fingers digging into his flesh to keep you from moaning.

“Imagine doing this to him in camp,” Arthur goes on. “The whole gang around, and everyone can hear him. All of them know what you’re doing to him.”

Suddenly, the roles seem to be reversed. Despite going harder at the end, Arthur’s been pretty gentle with you, but Charles not so much. Just like his kisses were purposeful and to the point, the way he takes your body makes you think of a thunderstorm. It becomes harder and harder for you to stay silent, your head buried against Arthur’s chest, who can’t keep his mouth shut. “Still, he’s awfully quiet now, don’t you think.”

Charles leans forward, his arms reaching around you, and with one pull, he brings the both of you into a sitting position while still buried inside of you. Rubbing his face against your neck, you hear how he’s breathing in your scent while his arms tighten around you. He watches Arthur over your shoulder. “You come here and shut up.”

His commanding tone runs a shiver down your spine, and Arthur crawls over to the both of you without hesitation. “Touch him,” Charles says, Arthur obeying immediately.

He goes on his knees and comes closer, reaching for your cock. Not moving inside of you, Charles watches as Arthur riles you up. Probably out of habit, Arthur leans in to kiss you, and you get lost in the touch and taste. If it wasn’t for the full feeling in your core, you might have forgotten Charles altogether, with him lurking behind you like a predator who’s ready to strike at the right moment.

It comes when Arthur manages to get away from your mouth to kiss down your chest. He’s teasing your nipple with his tongue, making you roll your hips and pushing yourself back on Charles’ cock. Charles runs his hand over to your other nipple, pinching it hard, and you let out a small squeal. Charles starts moving again, gliding in and out of you at a steady pace. Then he pats Arthur on the shoulder, who draws away from you. Instead, he’s sitting down and watches as Charles reaches around to grab your cock instead.

“Tell me how he looks,” he says, and Arthur’s eyes roam over your body.

“He’s all flushed, lips swollen and red. Sure gives a man ideas,” Arthur says, his dick twitching between his legs. “If he just wasn’t biting his lip that much.”

You hate him for betraying you like that, but you know he’s only teasing Charles who groans behind you. His hand holds on to your cock now while his arms surround you, making it impossible for you to move that much.

“Just remember that you brought this on yourself,” he says, before pushing into you again.

It sounds like a threat, and you begin to understand why. You’re not sure what Charles is doing, but he relentlessly fucks in and out of you, and his cock goes so deep that he seems to touch some special place inside of you. You know the feeling, of course. You felt the same thing with Arthur before, but now it’s not only a rare occurrence but a constant rub.

It becomes too much, very fast, and you give up on the silence. You start moaning like crazy, almost screaming as the tension in your body grows again. Hot strings seem to pull on your balls, shooting fire into your belly while your cock twitches again and again. You squirm in Charles’ arms, but he doesn’t give you an inch, and you admit that he’s got you.

“Charles, please,” you beg, leaning your head back against him, “make it stop. It’s too much, too much. I can’t- God, you feel so good inside me. I’m so full, so goddamn full.”

Arthur’s mouth falls open as he watches you, but you can’t keep yourself from talking. All of a sudden, the words keep tumbling out between moans. You tell Charles how good he feels, panting his name and pleading him to make it stop.

Charles’ grip around you tightens even more, making it hard for you to breathe and he pushes into you at a brutal pace until he burrows his head in the crook of your neck and his hips stutter. Unlike you, he doesn’t make a sound, but you know he’s coming, filling you up just like Arthur did.

He holds onto you for a moment while you’re still panting and squirming, but then he pulls out of you. Arthur gets to his knees again, taking you into his arms when Charles moves to your front. Before you know what’s going on, Charles takes you into his mouth, and a second later, Arthur bends down as well. You prop yourself up on his back to keep upright, as the two of them lap at your cock and take turns sucking it into their mouths.

“Jesus Christ,” you curse, with your whole body in flames, “you goddamn bastards.”

Charles and Arthur both look up to you, and you grab your cock, feeding it to them in turn. You’ve never seen anything so arousing; the imagine searing itself into your brain. Finally, you let Arthur give you a good long lick, his tongue lapping up some precome from your tip, but then you grab Charles by the hair, moving him around as you please. It feels even better to the touch than you imagined, and you fist your fingers into the dark strands while you push yourself down deep into Charles’ throat.

“Let me hear you,” you say, pulling on Charles’ hair.

He moans, the sound coming deep from his chest, and the vibration takes you over the edge. Your hips buck as you fuck into Charles’ throat and you almost feel sorry for him, but he eagerly swallows you down, drinking every drop you give him and licking you clean after you pull out with a long sigh.

From one second to the other, your muscles give out, and you’re convinced that you’ll end up flat on your face, but Arthur is there to catch you. Barely able to hold your eyes open, you feel him lift you. When the gray fabric comes into view, you realize that he’s putting you down in the tend. Charles appears at the entrance, and Arthur turns to him. “I’ll take first watch; you get some sleep.”

“Thank you,” Charles says, still out of breath, planting a light kiss on Arthur’s lips.

He climbs into the tent and naked as he is, he pushes up against you, his arms surrounding you once more before Arthur puts a blanket over the both of you.

“Is it always like this?” you manage to whisper, and Charles and Arthur both laugh.

“Not quite,” Charles says. “I think you changed everything.”

“Now sleep,” Arthur says, leaning in to kiss you as well. “You should get some rest. Tomorrow morning, we’ll start round two.”

You know he’s teasing, but your stomach flutters and you bury your face in Charles’ chest with a groan. He kisses your hair, his low voice the last thing you hear before you fall asleep. “Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you.”

* * *

You sit with Charles by the fire when Bill comes over, ignoring your greeting and turning to Charles. “Hey, I heard you and Arthur have a tip on a coach coming through here.”

“Yes,” Charles says, taking a feather out of your hand and binding it to the arrow he’s holding.

“Well, you need another man?” Bill asks, his tone already annoyed.

“No,” Charles says, taking another feather.

Bill takes a deep breath, trying desperately to keep his cool in the face of Charles’ utter disinterest.

“I know it’s you and Arthur, but you can’t rob a coach like that with two people. Nobody’s that good.”

  
“We’re not doing it with two people,” another voice chimes in. Arthur walks past Bill and sits down beside you, handing you a bowl of stew. “We’re taking Y/N.”

For the first time, Bill actually looks at you for longer than a fleeting moment, confusion on his face. “You’re always taking him these days. Can’t seem to do a thing without each other. What’s the deal?”

Charles and Arthur share a look before Arthur shrugs his shoulders at Bill. “I guess the three of us make an excellent team. We ride hard and fast, pull a good job, and then we have a drink.”

You press your lips together to keep yourself from laughing, and even Charles can barely hold in a grin. Bill opens his mouth as if to say something, but then he storms off, muttering something under his breath you can’t hear.

“Thank you,” you say, feeling the words deep in your chest. “It means a lot that you decided to keep me.”

“We’re just glad that you want us,” Charles says, and Arthur nods.

“And now you have to keep us, no matter what.”

They both lean in and plant a kiss on each of your cheeks, not caring that anybody might see it. Your heart has never been so full, and while you feel consumed by the love of the men beside you, you can’t help that your cock twitches in your pants. Robbing a coach is very similar to a good hunt, and the three of you sure know how to celebrate a good score.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still taking prompts, so if you like what you see, hit me up on tumblr -> [littlestarofthewest](http://littlestarofthewest.tumblr.com)


End file.
